iThink I Love Her
by marissasuze
Summary: It's their senior year in high school and they're ready for changes. Freddie has a confession to make, Carly finally has true feelings for him & Sam is totally clueless.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever fanfic...so sorry for the shortness. I hope it's okay for now! :)**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own iCarly.**

* * *

Chapter 1

**Sam's P.O.V**

Today was the first day of senior year. I'm surprised I even made it this far. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Carly and Freddie always lending me their homework at the last minute.

I walked into Ridgeway with a positive attitude because I wanted things to be different this year. I turned the corner and saw my best friend, Carly Shay, waiting for me by our lockers.

"SAM!" she said screaming at me and wrapping her arms around for a huge hug. "I missed you so much!"

"Slow your rolls! We saw each other last week. Why are you so…jumpy?" She was acting really different. It was kind of scary.

"Hello! We're seniors and it's our last year of high school. Why aren't you jumpy and excited?" Carly had a huge smile on her face.

"It's just school. I'll be jumpy and excited once we graduate" I said and we both started laughing.

Once we knew it the first bell had already rang and we were sent off to homeroom by Mrs. Briggs, nothing had really changed. When we got into homeroom, I noticed that Freddork wasn't there yet which was really odd. He's always the first one in his seat.

"Hey guys!" It was Gibby. Man, he has grown. His voice got deeper and he actually didn't look like a little kid anymore.

"Gibster!" Carly and I said simultaneously.

"Have you two seen Fred-"

"I'm here!" Freddie walked into homeroom looking irritated and furious like usual.

"Hey Freddie, where were you?" Gibby said with a very worried look on his face.

"My mom was treating my like a little kid this morning. I had to look 'perfect' for my first day of senior year." He said putting air quotes around perfect. "She made me eat breakfast with her and take pictures like we use to when I was 5."

I couldn't help but laugh at him. His mom was a maniac and he was the one who had to put up with all her crap and overprotective-ness.

**Freddie's P.O.V**

There it was. Sam's laugh. Sam's annoying yet cute laugh. I mean, she was my best friend. At least I think. Well, whoever she was to me, she always made me smile. I know I shouldn't be saying these things, but I just can't help myself. I barely saw her over the summer because of the camp my mom sent me to. I know she hates me, she always has. Ever since we first met, she's hated me. There was just something about her that was different from other girls. Whatever it was, I kind of liked it.

* * *

**That's chapter one for ya! I know it's really short but the next chapter will be much longer.**

**Please review! It is much appreciated! :)**

**There is gonna be a lot more Seddie in the future too so get pumped!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! So here is chapter two...I hope you like it. Still short, but longer than chapter one. **

**Thanks for the two reviews I got yesterday! They were really helpful and got me into the mood to right more.**

**Wellll...enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: Oh, and unfortunately, I do not own iCarly.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

**Sam's P.O.V**

Our first day was finally over with. Gosh, it dragged on forever and ever. But it didn't matter because me and Carly were heading to the Groovy Smoothie! This was a good time to see what was up with Carly because she was acting really strange when we first saw each other this morning. I mean, she was way too jumpy and happy. She WAS Carly Shay, the biggest girly-girl in the whole world but something was up with her. I just couldn't put my finger on it. So, we walked into the Groovy Smoothie and greeted T-Bo.

"Hey Sam, what to you want?" she called kindly with a generous smile.

"Uhh, lemme get a strawberry splat and some fries to go with it."

"Mmmkay…be back in a sec." and she walked off to the counter.

All of a sudden, my phone started vibrating and I saw that I got a text. It was from Freddie.

To: Sam

From: Freddie

_Sam. Where the hell are you two?_

We were all suppose to do something together after school but I convinced Carly to go to the Groovy Smoothie by ourselves. She wasn't too happy about it either. It wasn't like we were leaving a dog in a hot car for 5 hours, ya know? We just walked to the Groovy Smoothie without him. I just don't understand why she got a ticked off about the idea.

To: Freddie

From: Sam

_None of ur bees-wax Benson._

To: Sam

From: Freddie

_Groovy Smoothie?_

To: Freddie

From: Sam

_Maybe…_

Next thing ya know, Carly was back with our food and smoothies so I decided to try and see what was up with her this morning.

"Hey Carls, was something up with you this morning? You seemed really excited…" I said with a questioning look on my face.

"Um…well." We got cut off right there. Because Freddork had to walk into the Groovy Smoothie right as she was gonna say something. I kind of regretted sending him that last text telling him where we were now. Thanks for ruining it Benson. "I will tell you later after this" she whispered to me. Why the hell was she whispering? Why couldn't she tell me while Freddie was sitting with us? We're all best friends here. I clearly remember her saying no more secrets and that we tell each other everything. Unless….no way.

Was the secret something about Freddie? Did Carly Shay finally have feelings for Fredwad Benson? Whatever it was, I started to get really angry on the inside. I had all these thoughts running through my mind. I wondered if she did like Freddie. The thoughts took me back to my first kiss with him. Our first kiss together. It felt so good but so wrong at the same time.

Snap out of it Sam…you couldn't have feelings for him. It's impossible.

"Sam."

**Freddie's P.O.V**

"Sam."

"SAM!" I yelled. She was totally out of it.

"Hello? Anybody there?" I joked while waving my hand in front of her face.

She finally snapped out of whatever daydream she was having.

"WHAT?" she screamed at me. She was definitely not in a good mood.

"Sorry…it just looked like you were daydreaming there for a second. I was just making sure you were okay."

"I'm fine, thank you very much" and she didn't say that in a nice way either. More with the attitude she always spoke to me in.

"Okay, okay. Sorrrrry. Jeez." I said, smiled, and then turned to Carly. Her eyes were locked on mine. And her smile was huge. She is my friend, but it was really scaring the crap out of me. It wasn't like her to just…do that. All those years and she never smiled at me like that. What was up with her today?

* * *

**Well, there it is! Chapter two! I hope you liked it! **

**PLEASE REVIEW...I need to know what's good and what's bad to keep going.**

**Thanks again! And be ready for chapter 3 tomorrow :)**


End file.
